moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Exile
Exile is an official designation given to an individual cast out from kaldorei society. A punishment that has existed in kaldorei society since the very first night elves evolved from dark trolls many thousands of years ago, it is one of the highest dishonors one can face. Exile is a very rare punishment to be administered but those that are exiled are seen as great offenders of night elf society, whose crimes are either egregiously heinous or downright unforgivable. Execution, permanent solitary confinement in the barrow dens, and exile are the top three capital punishments. "Exile" is a title in the same way "Betrayer" is, but the difference between the two is that "Exile" is an official government sanction while "Betrayer" is a colloquial title and therefore unofficial. Qualifications for punishment Exile is not something that is bestowed lightly or even often, with the numbers being so low that it is difficult to even pinpoint. However, to be known as "Exile" is to require a huge offense from the guilty party, including but not limited to * Treason * Manslaughter on grand scale * Murder on grand scale * Rape on grand scale * Pedophilia * Murder/defiling of keeper of the grove In the past, the aristocratic Highborne elite could use their wealth and influence to brand their enemies with Exile even without legal cause to do so. However, with the abolishing of the caste system, such things no longer occur, and legal judgments are determined by the Sisterhood of Elune. Legal status of Exiles An Exile has no rights under kaldorei rule and are, thus, not subject to protection under official law. Exiles are also forbidden from many privileges. However, Exiles can be protected under the laws and rules of other races while within their territory. Exile status is one given only to kaldorei. While individuals of other races can be exiled or barred entry from kaldorei lands, they are not officially designated as "Exile." * Exiles are not legally able or welcome to be in kaldorei land. If found in kaldorei land without any sort of legal authorization, an Exile can be killed, either by lynching or official government execution. * Any property an Exile owned prior to their punishment is forfeit to the government. This includes property, finances, weapons, armor, livestock, etc. * Exiles cannot be legally part of government factions where kaldorei are either leaders or hold great influence in, such as the Cenarion Circle, Wardens, or Sentinels. ** While they may collaborate with them and be associates if they are Alliance government officials, they are barred from official membership. *** Those related to or married to an exile can be barred or ejected from such government factions at their discretion. * Kaldorei taverns, stores, or smiths can legally refuse to serve Exiles. * Exiles cannot legally marry other kaldorei but can marry outside their race. ** If a marriage between an Exile and a kaldorei is consummated, it can legally be annulled by the Sisterhood of Elune. * Since Exiles are not protected under basic kaldorei civil rights clauses, rape and/or murder of one is not considered a crime, and therefore the offender will not suffer any legal repercussions. * Exiles cannot adopt kaldorei children, even if the child resides in non-kaldorei owned territory. * Any child born from an Exile, whether they be their biological father or mother, is legally required to be taken away from them by social workers. Children of Exiles are not guilty of their parents' crimes and therefore exempt from Exile status. * Exiles are erased from the record books, with any accolades revoked, literatary and artistic creations destroyed, degrees nulled, etc. All that remains within the official records is the crime they committed. * Doctors can legally refuse to treat injured/sick Exiles, even if the condition is life-threatening. * Exiles can legally be imprisoned and tortured against their will, with no right to due process or legal representation and can be detained indefinitely. Social status of Exiles With the designation of "Exile" comes many social consequences, with Exiles seen as social pariahs from the kaldorei. While the title means nothing to other races, everything that comes with it is great shame and dishonor. * Families of Exiles disown them in order to preserve their family name and legacy. Families may even disown those that romantically involve themselves with Exiles. Because of this, Exiles predominantly live in isolation, mostly by law and rarely by choice. * Exiles are not referred to by name or even seen as people. They are just "Exile". Exiles working for the Alliance government It is possible for Exiles to obtain jobs working for the Alliance government. Given the rarity of Exiles and the controversies surrounding their civil status, it is rare to see one take a government position. However, it has happened. Exiles working for the Alliance in some government capacity, such as SI:7, tradesmen, or ambassadors, are extended legal protection. If they are required to operate within kaldorei land, Exiles are to fill out official paperwork, authorizing their presence there. As such, they are given limited civil rights protection. However, the validity of the paperwork is only temporary, and the deadline to operate must be either extended or renewed. Otherwise, the protection they are given is rendered null and void. Businesses and government officials are forced to cooperate with Exiles under the law but can still legally refuse to serve or house them. The Darnassian government is the sole determinant of who is punished with Exile, with the other racial governing bodies possessing no legal authority over non-government working Exiles. Pardoning an Exile In kaldorei history, an Exile has never been pardoned from their status and there are no official laws in place that require government officials to consider a pardon. In the books, it is written that Exiles are banished for ten thousand years. However, this is a more a formality rather than an actual guideline for pardoning. As such, there is no true expiration period for Exile status. Yet, the Darnassian government could consider the pardon an Exile if one of the following conditions are met. * A pardon could be considered if the Exile had served their sentence and been gone from kaldorei lands for ten thousand years or more. * A pardon could be considered if the Exile had gone above and beyond the call of duty in their service to the Alliance. The specifics of what this entails is unknown. * A pardon could be considered posthumously. Legal status and differences between Exile and Highborne The differences between Exile status and Highborne exile status are murky at best, with some aspects and social stigmas bleeding over into one another. The two designations are littered with legal jargon and formalities that are difficult to filter. What is definite is that those officially designated as "Exile" have less legal and civil rights than Highborne do. While some businesses or guilds can legally refuse to serve Highborne, they have all the rights that Exiles do not. While possible to be both Exile and Highborne, a Highborne exile is not officially an Exile. List of Infamous Exiles Feel free to add your character to the list. This is a page that anyone can use if they wish to implement the character aspect into their profile. Just inform the original creator of what you wish to add beforehand.Category:Night Elf Category:Night Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Highborne Category:Politics